


all the jedi.

by thiefless



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, Force Ghost(s), Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefless/pseuds/thiefless
Summary: Palpatine raises his hand, lightning crackling at his fingertips, poised to strike, hard and fast and now, right now, and... and...–and the hand of Anakin Skywalker reaches out and grasps the lightsaber.AKA: the scene we were all robbed of in TROS.
Relationships: Rey & the Jedi, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 201





	all the jedi.

Rey has never given much thought to an untimely death. Ever the optimist – even when her parents seemingly abandoned her to a harsh life on Jakku, she never, not even for one measly _second_ , gave up hope that they would return for her. She knows better now, of course, but the point still stands. 

On those rare occasions that she had, when the secluded nights on a desolate planet had taken their toll, when the long days scavenging tirelessly for no reward had finally gotten to her, she would never have anticipated this. 

Or maybe she had. These days, it's almost as though she's been rediscovering herself. Like she'd been living a life through a fractured lens, and only now has someone had the decency to swap it out for her. 

Rey drops to the floor with nary more than a scarce whimper. 

Beside her, Ben doesn't move an inch.

An icy dagger sheaths inside her heart, at the notion that she has outlived him. _But not by much._

Her mind calls to Leia's teachings, to Luke's guidance, to Han's reluctant advice. To all the people she has met along the way, to all the people she has not yet failed. 

And all the people she has yet to meet. 

"Be with me," Rey implores, searching her feelings for the truth inside her. 

_Rey_.

The air is rife with anticipation; malleable, begging to be shaped and moulded. Death is imminent, she can feel its clutches oppress her. Lightning decorates the sky overhead, crackling the surface of the planet, bleeding into every orifice. The cries of a thousand pilots echo throughout the Force, the symphony of her failure. 

_Rey_.

Perspiration drips down Rey's brow, mingling with the blood mottling her temple, her every nerve primed and attuned to the senses of her body.

_These are your final steps, Rey. Rise and take them._

All along... she has been destined for _this_. Written into the base code of the universe, transcending the liminality of the Force. Even as a mere smuggler – this has been the path laid out for her, built upon blood and stone. 

_Bring back the balance, Rey. As I did._

Tears fill her eyes; exhaustion sweeps across her. Energy crackles at her fingertips, begging to be released, but she refrains. She will not be seduced by the antics of a blood relation. 

_The light. Find the light, Rey._

She's the only one left...

_No. Alone never have you been._

Everyone else is dead – dead – dead –

_Every Jedi who ever lived, lives in you._

Rey hones her senses onto the voices. She lets go of her past, and embraces her future. 

_The Force surrounds you, Rey._

_It guides you..._

_Feel the Force flowing through you, Rey._

_Let it lift you._

_Rise, Rey!_

Her hand connects with stone. 

_In the heart of a Jedi lies their strength._

She stumbles to her knees. 

_Rey, the Force will be with you. Always._

One final surge of energy overpowers her, voices bouncing off the mirrors in her mind, and she rises on steady feet. 

She holds out her hand. 

Luke's lightsaber shifts. 

Palpatine's gnarled chuckle is her only reply, reverberating throughout the dingy chamber; splinters the last of her resolve and she wants to fall, collapse.

She has failed.

“I am all the Sith,” he hisses, mouth contorting into a twisted snarl.

Palpatine raises his hand, lightning crackling at his fingertips, poised to strike, hard and fast and _now_ , right _now_ , and... and... 

–and the hand of Anakin Skywalker reaches out and grasps the lightsaber. 

Palpatine's shock is palpable. 

She doesn't need to look behind her. The Force gifts her with a sight born of belief. 

“All the Jedi,” Master Yoda responds sanguinely. “We are.”

“Hello, there!” Obi-Wan Kenobi greets enthusiastically, withdrawing his customary lightsaber. Ben Solo's namesake. 

The arena is teeming with Light, chanting the ways of the Force. Luminara Unduli, Ahsoka Tano, Aalya Secura, Mace Windu, Adi Gallia, Kanan Jarrus, Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi younglings slaughtered at the hand of Darth Vader – all rallying around her, picking up the fight. For Rey knows their names here ethereal pull tethering her to them. She is their living vessel, the communal spirit that houses her Jedi predecessors.

Rey has given them corporal bodies, and they have given her: strength. 

“You did good, kid,” Luke tells her, aside. “Let us take it from here.”

The sounds of Palpatine's defeat ring in her ears. Victory sings in her blood, and she feels its answering chorus mirror in the Force. 

Her eyes fall to Ben's still form. 

“Ben...”

She collapses beside him. The spirits dissipate one by one, her transcendent energy blinkering. 

And then Leia shifts into focus. 

Her teacher doesn't say anything; she doesn't have to. Everything Rey needs to know is written across every line of Leia's face. 

Leia gently holds a palm to her son's chest, inviting Rey to mimic her actions. Even though the rest of the Jedi have vanished from this plane of existence, they lend her their power from the Force, and she takes it, grateful and greedy. 

When Ben draws a shuddering breath, Leia is gone. 

“Rey...” he says, eyes devouring her as if she is the only thing worth looking at in the entire universe. 

Rey presses her forehead to his, and doesn't let go for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh as soon as I saw this film, I just had to write this. Also, this film gets a lot of hate and I actually quite liked it. 
> 
> I hope you guys all enjoyed this! :)


End file.
